


Play Time

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fic. The men of the ISS Enterprise take their relief where they can find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I should be working on actual stories, but instead decide to drink too much coffee and play with my Star Trek toys.  
> Note about the rating: No real smut per say, but there is masturbation, strong language and pillow humping. :D

"Oh, Mr. Spock. I have never felt this way about anyone else before.  I can't stop thinking about you. I cannot even be with another person. You are the only one that I want. "

"James, it is only logical you feel this way. You are my t'hy'la after all."

"T'hy'la? I have no idea what that means, but I do not care. I love you Spock and want you to take me. I feel so close to you and trust you so much that you can top."

"Oh ashaya. I cherish thee. Come. Let us copulate. During the process, we will bond and you will be my telsu."

"Oh, Spock!"

The two "action figures" suddenly came together in a flurry of slurping and kissing noises.  Their actions were halted when a shadow suddenly crossed over them.  Mr. Spock of the ISS Enterprise looked up from the toys in his hands and into the hard icy stare of his Captain, James T. Kirk.

"What in the name of the Caesar are you doing, Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan stilled save for the tiniest twitching of his goatee.  He stared blankly at this Captain before he said, "I can explain..."

Kirk pulled his lips back, baring his teeth as he shouted, "I don't fucking wanna hear it. Now get to your station, you worthless half-breed!"

Spock was gone from the table before Kirk could even blink, leaving Kirk growling under his breath, "Stupid fucking Vulcan." 

As he stood there, his eyes fell onto the two action figures that Spock had abandoned on the table in his haste. Picking up the one that looked like him, Kirk examined it carefully. It was a good likeness. So was the one of his First Officer.  Even the tiny sashes were tied correctly.  Sitting down at the table and still holding his miniature self, Kirk started to wonder where Spock could have gotten them.

*****

"Oh Captain, please what you are doing is making me so emotional. It's not logical the way I want you right now."

"Aww Spock, baby. It's alright. C'mer and let your captain show you a good time. I promise to be gentle."

"You do? I don't know.  This all so overwhelming, Captain."

"Not Captain Spock.  Please, call me James... or daddy."

"Oh James, please..."

"Please what baby?"

"Oh James, you are so well endowed and handsome. I cannot resist you. Please ravage me. Make me dirty. Use me like a whore." The two action figure crashed together and Kirk let out a small giggle as he moved them about.  Just then a shadow crossed over the table. 

He froze for a second and turned slowly to see his CMO smirking down at him.  Neither man said anything as they looked at one another.  Kirk just sat still, holding the action figures in his hands, (the Mr. Spock had somehow lost his top), and Dr. McCoy peered down at his captain, while calmly lighting a cigarette.

After a minute Kirk cleared his throat, "Three bottles of brandy and this never happened?"

McCoy took a long drag off his cigarette, his blue eyes glittering with amusement.  "Five bottles of high-quality brandy and carton of smokes, and I never saw a thing."

Kirk sputtered, "Five... you dirty son of a ... and ... FINE."  He slammed down the dolls and stomped off.  

Watching Kirk go, McCoy blew smoke out his nose as he laughed. Then he turned his attention to the two toys on the table and marveled at how much they looked like the Captain and Mr. Spock.

*****

Later that night...

Sprawled out on his stomach over his desk, Kirk pulled madly on his swollen cock. Scattered out before him was that night's work, several "Sketches" he had done of his XO in various compromising situations. The one that had gotten him riled up the most was the one with the tentacles. He took in the image, seeing how he had drawn the long slimy limbs of some unseen monster penetrating Spock's mouth and anus, and moaned. Pumping his fist over his cock faster he started to whisper to himself.

"Fucking slutty whore. You like that, don't you? Gods, fuck! That's it, you greedy bitch. Take it and tell daddy how much you like it." As he started to come, Kirk winced and let out a loud groan. His dick twitched in his hand, pumping semen onto the floor.  

For several seconds after, Kirk did not move and then slowly, he pushed off his desk and sat back in his chair. He stared down at his spunk covered fingers and sneered.  Standing up, he made his way to the head to wash his hands. 

As he did he muttered under his breath, "Stupid fucking Spock. I hate you so much. Once day, I' ll show you and you'll never leave my bed, fucking pointed-eared cockslut."

*****

 

It was a pillow. It was one of those long body-length pillows and someone had dressed it in one of Captain Kirk's gold vests. It even had a picture of the Captain's face pinned to it. Spock held it in his arms tightly as he lay on his side in his bunk and would occasionally nuzzle it.  He peered at the effigy in his arms for several seconds and then made a sound akin to a dry sobbing.

" T'hy'la,  k'diwa . One day we will be together and we will be bonded. You wicked thing, I will take you and pin to my bed.  You will be my mate and we will be together always and fuck all the time.  I promise I will make a good husband and lover. You will never want for anything my beautiful bed-warmer."

He raised a hand to the picture of his Captain's face stroked it lovingly with two fingers.  Deciding that wasn't enough, Spock's green tinted tongue darted out and licked the image.  As he did this, he let his mind wander.  He imagined in his mind Kirk on all four on a bed of silk, rocking and moaning as Spock plunged his penis in and out of Kirk's rectum.

As he daydreamed he rocked his body into the soft pillow moaning Kirk's name softly.  When he came he did with a sigh and buried his face.  Remaining that way for several seconds Spock finally sat up and removed himself from his bed.  Stripping out of soiled briefs Spock made his way to the fresher and wiped himself off. Clean, dry and wearing fresh garments, Spock climbed back into bed and drifted to sleep clutching the pillow to him and dreamed of his captain.

*****

"Oh, Captain. I can't be with you."

"Why the fuck not Spock? Can't you see that I'm unreasonably sexy and cocky too?"

"Oh yes, but I find myself attracted to Dr. McCoy and his southern charms."

"What?"

"It is true."

"Then I must confess something, Spock. I don't really want you."

"You do not?"

"No. You see I too have a hard on for McCoy and I only chase after you to distract myself."

"So, we both desire the Doctor?  What do you suggest we do about this, Captain?"

McCoy carefully set down the dolls so they were still upright and picked up the miniature version of himself.

"How about you two bitches get over here and suck me off.  If you do a good enough job, I'll let you fuck each other while I watch."

"Oh yes, Doctor that is very logical."

"And fucking hot as hell too."

McCoy grinned down at the toys and chuckled under his breath, a lit cigarette hanging from his lower lip. Then he paused. No shadow crossed over the table, but he could not help but feel like someone, somewhere was watching him. Dismissing this thought, he gave a shrug and continued on with his little play.  After all, he needed something to do while waiting for his brandy.

 


End file.
